love behind the scenes
by okayitswayland
Summary: Jace Wayland is a badboy heartbreaker , Singer , and Actor. Clary Fray is a Superstar Singer , Songwriter , Actor , and Artist. When clary and jace get put in the same romcom action movie will they find a frendship or deep love onstage and off? Inspired by the glee version of the somg roots before branches clace malec sizzy jaia and more ! some of my own characters to!


**Heyyyyyyyyy**

**im suposed to be working on half of my heart and protectors but i need to just do this one **

**dont hate me !**

**i got the idea and i couldn't resist so yeaa**

**this first chapter is basicly a sneack peek ! **

**Roots before Branches is about badboy heart breaker Jace Wayland singer and actor And Clary Fray Super star -single singer and Actor. When the two get put on the same movie . ...**

**I hope you enjoy this sneek peek . this scene is the scene where they have their first kiss. so umm yea**

**im sorry that only clary jace and buttler jerries are in this scene...but the rest of the gang is coming in chapter 1. **

**these chapters will be only like 600 words because if their short i can do more than 1 in a day **

**lemme shut up so i hope you enjoy**

**Disclameir: my name is Isabelle Mendez not Classandra Clare**

**the song for this is roots before branches , the glee version**

~CPOV~

It was the first kiss scene in the movie when Nathan and Karen realize there falling in love **(A/N i got the names from abduction)**

**Nathan - Jace bold** _Karen -Clary Italics _

they found and abandon building in lower Manhattan and they just kept running through. It was some old abandon hotel .

**"Hey Karen come er'. I found an old piano come see if it still works."**

Right now the camera was on me and Jace was in the other room waiting for his que .

_" wow , this is amazing do you play" _She asked pointing to the grand piano on the other side of the large dining hall

**" as a mater a fact I do ".**

**" Umm do you know Roots before Branches by the glee cast".**

_"as a mater a fact I do " _Clary said in a mocking tone

**" its a duet , so this should be fun".**

_" yes very fun." _**  
**

She climbed on top of the piano folding her knees below her so she was close to jace

Jace positioned himself so that he was sitting on the piano chair facing her

amber eyes metting green he began to play the rhythmic notes

**( A/N** :** it would be better if you just went to youtube and heard the song by the glee cast: when clary and jace are both singing it will be underlined when its just clary its italics , when its just jace it will be bold. )**

_Heyy ey eyeeee_

_So many things to do and say_

_but i can't seem to find a way _

_and i wanna know how_

_I know i'm meant _

_for something else_

_but first i gotta find myself_

_but I don't know how_

_oh why do i reach for the stars _

_when i don't have wings to carry me that far?_

_I gotta have roots_

_before branches   
_

_to know who i am before _

_I know who i wanna be_

_and faith to take chances _

_to live like i see_

_a__ place in this world for me_

some_ times i dont wanna feel_

**some times i dont wanna feel **

_and forget the pain is real_

**and forget the pain is real**

_put my head in the clouds_

**ohhhhh ohh**

At this point they were so lost in the music jace was standing and clary was on her knees on top of the piano just meeting jace .

they were on the verge of kissing in the movie so both of their hearts were beating a mile a minute .

_oh, start to run and then i fall_

**start to run and the i fall**

_thinking i can get it all_

**thinking i can get it all **

_without my feet on the ground _

**on the ground , ohhhh**

jace wasn't playing anymore it was just them singing softly and they lean't in slowly so there foreheads were touching eyes closed

both actors could feel how much the wanted for this movie to be completely real and not just a movie

_there's always a seed _

_before there's a rose_

_the more that it rains_

_the more i will grow_

_i gotta have roots _

_before branches _

_to know who i am _

_before i know who i wanna be _

_and faith, to take chances _

_to live like i see a place in this world for me_

both stopping their almost breathless , not because of singing but because of being so close

they never looked up keeping their heads touched still

**" iv'e never wanted to kiss anyone so much."**

_" then do it." _

simply said simply done. with that the two locked into a passionate embrace , their mouths molding together as if they were made for each other.

jace licked clary's bottom lip asking for entrance without hesitation she let him in , it was supposed to be a cute tiny kiss but was this something else

with that she wrappted her hands around his neck. and let him carry her off the piano after minutes of the two ' enjoying each other company '

MAKING MY WAY DOWN TOWN, WALKING FAST , FACES PAST , AND IM HOME BOUND.

they broke from their tight passionate embrace so he could answer his phone

**"Its buttler jerries." " i should take it , he's probably just calling to see where we are." "ill meet you outside**."

_" yea its late." like around ten or eleven._ "

with that she walked behind the camera.

**"hello?"**

**"yes buttler jerries were on our way."**

**" no, well get something to eat on the way."**

**" . "**

**" of course"**

**" okay see ya."**

" ANNNNNNNNDDDD CUTTTT." great job guys

jace clary, it almost looked like you two are really falling in love so full with emotion

getting lost in the music like that it was great. okay guys thanks have a good night see ya about 5 ish?"

sure thing said clary , awesome murmerd jace

when jace and clary got back to the hotel they were staying in they went to their floor

a whole floor reserved for the actor's

they both went to bed with one thing on their mind

Nathan and Karen Fell in love today but so did they

**soooooooo who likey ?**

**and that clace moment deserves some reviews!**

**like im in love with this so far **

**anyway**

**lovvvvvvvvvvve my hatttttters**

**and the rest of yall but even more **

**byeeeeee**

**~okayitswayland~**


End file.
